A Secret Addictive Wish
by Casey.Clearly
Summary: Discontinued Takahashi Sesshomaru is the popular guy, class president, dating the most popular girl. Higurashi Kagome is in popular crew, class vicepresident, currently single. One lustful drunken night and they can't stop themselves.
1. Fade Out of The Scene

_Disclaimer: I, Me, does not own Inuyasha or the characters. All rights reserved to Rumiko Takahashi._

_Summary: Takahashi Sesshomaru is the popular guy, class president, dating the most popular girl, captain of the soccer team and voted most likely to succeed. Higurashi Kagome is in popular crew, class vice-president, currently single, and voted most likely to work for Sesshomaru. One lustful drunken night later Kagome is trapped._

_Rated: M for Mature for situations that are not suitable for children under the age of 16 [Sex, drugs, language, and suicide_

_Genre: Drama/Romance_

_Word Count for this chapter: 1,499._

_A/N: I was reading a fanfic and I was all spacing out and not actually reading it and I thought up this idea._

_Title of Story: A Secret Addictive Wish_

_Chapter Title: Fade Out Of the Scene_

_

* * *

_

_She moved her hands to his back digging her nails into his back. _

_The headboard smacked against the wall a few more time before the two people in the bed slow down, panting like dogs, hot as hell, and relieved. _

_He rolls over bringing some of the covers with him. She lays there with her eyes closed trying to get right in mind again and control her breathing pattern._

_--_

Kagome sighed and focused back on the conversation about the party that happened over the weekend. Kikyo gushed about how Sesshomaru gave her his class ring. The girls chatted happily around the large table about it and how Sesshomaru and Kikyo was the cutest couple ever.

"So when are you going to give 'it' up to him?" Kagura, Kikyo's best friend, asked.

"When he begs me," Kikyo said taking a sip of her orange juice waving a little to the boy's table.

Kagome glanced over to the popular boys table and frowned then looked back to her food.

"Kagome," Rin started, "where did you go Friday night at the party? I saw you for like an hour then you just like disappeared."

Kagome froze and looked up at Rin who had everyone's attention put on Kagome.

"Uh," Kagome glanced around then sighed, "I just met up with someone that I knew. It's not important."

"Its sounds important," Kikyo said leaning forward, placing her elbows on the table.

"It's not, so drop it!" Kagome snapped, stabbing her salad.

"Touché," Kikyo said then giggling with Kagura. Kagome glanced over at the boy's table again then looked away with a sigh.

--

"Hey Kagome, wait up," Sango yelled running up to Kagome who was walking towards the student counsel room. Kagome turned and looked at Sango with a lazy look then turned back around and waited for her.

"Woo. You walk fast," Sango laughed and began walking with Kagome.

"So what did you want?" Kagome asked switching the folder in her arms to the other side.

"Just wanted to know if you needed a ride off the meeting," Sango asked.

"No," Kagome said.

Sango nodded and then moved closer to Kagome and then in a whisper asked, "What really happened at the party?"

"Nothing," Kagome whispered back.

"Aw, come on!" Sango whined, putting a sad puppy look on her face.

"Higurashi," a deep, cold voice came from behind them.

"Takahashi-sama," Kagome said turning around to greet him.

"Don't be late for the meeting," he said glaring a little at them, passing them heading to the room.

"He is so hot," Sango whispered, "Kikyo is so lucky."

"I lost my virginity at the party last Friday," Kagome said smoothly turning to look at the shocked Sango.

"For real?" Sango said in shock, "with who!?"

"I'll tell you later," Kagome said with a small smile, "just don't tell our friends. Kay?"

Sango nodded eagerly and waved bye to Kagome who began to back up to go to the meeting. Kagome opened the door to the meeting room closing the door behind her not looking up until she closed the door. She stared into Sesshomaru's chest for a moment then raised her eyes to his face.

"Yes, President Takahashi?" Kagome asked in a sweet innocent voice.

Sesshomaru glared at her for a moment before pushing her against the door with his body.

"Don't tell anyone of our…" he paused bringing his face closer to Kagome placing a soft kiss against her lips then chin, "night together." He finished softly causing Kagome to shiver in pleasure.

Kagome nodded a little bring her mouth to his in a hard and demanding kiss. Sesshomaru groaned and pushed his tongue into her mouth pressing his hip harder against hers.

Kagome's hand moved across the door to the lock twisting it to lock.

"The meeting," Sesshomaru whispered after moving his head away to make a trail of kissed down the side of Kagome's neck.

"Is going to start soon," Kagome finished putting her hands on Sesshomaru's chest pushing him away.

He backed away and pushed Kagome's hair behind her ear then bending down kissing her once again before backing away and turning to start setting up for the meeting.

Kagome unlocked the door and went into the restroom that was in the room so she could fix her make-up and cool down.

When Kagome exited the bathroom some of the student-counsel was there already getting ready for the meeting. Kagome walked over to her chair next to Sesshomaru's and sat down colleting some papers that were placed in front of her by Shippo the Treasurer of the student-counsel.

Kagome smiled at Shippo who was sitting next to her in his normal spot. Shippo smiled back and cocked his head to the side leaning forward a bit.

"So how was the party?" he asked with a grin on his face.

Kagome rolled her eyes at him and leaned forward so they were closer so they could whisper, "Fine. How was your college boy friend?"

Shippo blushed and leaned even closer so that their noses were almost touching, "he wanted to do it," he whispered excitedly.

"Did you?" Kagome whispered excitedly back.

"Not yet," he whispered then leaned forward to her ear and whispered, "but tonight we are!"

Kagome gasped and pushed him away with a playful shove, "You whore."

"Not that you can say much," Shippo said keeping his voice down, "I heard today that you and some guy hooked up at a party." He picked at his nails and raised his eyebrows towards Kagome.

"Oh, who told you that?" Kagome asked leaning back in her chair.

"Just around," Shippo said in an airy voice before leaning towards Kagome again, "Is it true?" he asked excitedly.

"Leave your girl talk for later," Sesshomaru said standing up from his chair to start the meeting.

Kagome sighed to Shippo to call her later then mouthed an 'after' then making a circle with her fingers and sticking her index finger through it.

--

"Ow," Kagome said moving away from the seat buckle that poked her in the back. Sesshomaru sat up straddling Kagome's hips.

"This may not be the best place for this," he stated staring down at her.

"No, no it's fine," Kagome said pulling him back down for a kiss. Sesshomaru soon started deepening the kiss like before then Kagome yelped again because of the seat buckle.

Sesshomaru groaned and sat back up, "We're not going to do it here," he stated climbing off her and back into the front of the car.

Kagome frowned and got back into the front of the car, "Sorry," she said watching him buckle himself in. Sesshomaru glanced at her and gave a half smile thing before going to start the car.

Kagome stopped him pushing herself closer to him, "We could do something else," she suggested.

"Like?" he said feeling her hand lower it self down his stomach to his pants.

"Like this," she whispered in his ear then tugging on his lobe with her teeth causing a sharp intake.

--

Kagome plopped down on her bed with her phone in hand. She got a message from Sango to call her as soon as she got home. She dialed Sango's phone number then pressing the phone to her ear waiting.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled picking up on the first ring.

"Hey Sango," She greeted with a small laugh.

"So! Who is he?" Sango said eagerly.

"Well, he is an American…" Kagome started her lie.

"An American?" Sango gasped.

"Yes, we met each other a few years ago and we kept in touch with each other through e-mail and phone," She said in a innocent voice well picking at her fingernails.

"That is so romantic," Sango said, "like star-crossed lovers," she said in a daze.

"Yes, though I doubt we will ever be able to see each other," Kagome sighed moving her head to the side.

"Yeah, with him being in America," Sango said with a dreamy voice, "so, how was it?" she asked excitedly.

"Good. Vary well!" Kagome said with a fake excitement.

"Ah, Kagome I am so jealous," Sango sighed.

"Well, I have to go," Kagome said then adding, "I have to take a bath."

"Okay, ciao." Sango said going pushing the off button.

Kagome put down her phone after turning it off and laid back on her bed with a sigh then laughing some, "An American. Yeah right."

* * *

_A/N: I love it. If read my other stories I'm sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER but I am at a block so if you want you may suggest an idea by messaging me or through e-mail, but do not suggest your idea in a review for this story._

_Not Beta'ed._


	2. Are you, My Lady, Are you?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. All rights reserved to Rumiko Takahashi.

Rated: M for Mature for situations that are not suitable for children under the age of 16 [Sex, drugs, language, and suicide

Word count:1,298

Warning: Sex between two people.

A/N: Chapter title is from a song called The Zookeeper's Boy by Mew. I love that song. You aren't even aware of this! But on a serious note, I've noticed that all of my readers are a perverted heap of perverseness.

Chapter Title: Are you, My Lady, Are you?

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled running across the school yard to where Kagome stood by herself looking at her day-planner.

Kagome looked up just as Shippo slowed to a jog then stopping in front Kagome in a huff.

"I hurt," he stated bending down tiredly.

"Did it go well?" Kagome asked bending down to look him in the eyes.

"Yes, really good," he said happily though still bent over tiredly.

"Well I'm glad," Kagome said standing straight again going back to her day planner.

Shippo stood up straight and suddenly hugged Kagome.

"What-"Kagome started but Shippo came in with an 'I'm sorry'. Kagome was confused by this and pushed Shippo away to tell him so but Shippo continued on.

"About your American boyfriend," he finished sadly pouting a little. Kagome stared at him like he was crazy then it hit her.

Her _American boyfriend_. Kagome smiled sadly back and nodded a little.

"Yeah," she said with a sigh, "I'm not that sad over it actually. What's done is done," she said tossing her hand to the side like she was throwing away her problems.

Shippo brightened up then grabbed Kagome's shoulders rocking her some, "We need to find you a b-o-y-f-r-i-e-n-d!" He spelled out boyfriend like it was a secret kind of mission or something to do with the Yakuza.

(F.Y.I: Yakuza is the Japanese Mafia.) (F.Y.I means: For Your Information)

"No," Kagome said with a frown pushing Shippo off her and turned to head for the school entrance. Shippo limped behind her with a groan about how fast she is walking.

"But it'll do you good! Dating again! Maybe a college boy?" Shippo offered with a suggesting voice.

"I said no, Shippo!" Kagome yelled back to him without turning around.

"Higurashi-san," Sesshomaru's deep voice said coming from behind them. Kagome turned around along with Shippo who caught up with Kagome.

"Yes Takahashi-sama?" She said in a normal tone.

"I'll need to talk to you at lunch," Sesshomaru said moving around them, "meet me in the room."

"Yes sir," Kagome said.

"Do you need the others too?" Shippo yelled to Sesshomaru.

"No," He said back continuing on.

"He is so cool!" Shippo said pulling on Kagome's arm.

"I think he is a dick," Kagome said back pulling her arm away.

--

Kagome moaned and lifted her legs around Sesshomaru's waist rolling her hips against his. Sesshomaru let out of a gasp and pressed harder into her.

"We have to keep it quick and quiet," Sesshomaru whispered heatedly in Kagome's ear causing her to shiver with pleasure.

Kagome nodded and lowered her head onto Sesshomaru shoulder placing a kiss there. Sesshomaru put a hand in between them unbuttoning them and unzipping them letting them drop to the ground then moved his boxers down too. He pushed Kagome's panties to the side and lifts himself in between her legs about to enter her.

"Condom," Kagome said making Sesshomaru stop. He went to get his pants but lost balance with Kagome holding on to him tightly making them both fall to the ground.

Kagome laughed as Sesshomaru held the back of his head in pain. Kagome moved backwards grabbing Sesshomaru's wallet taking a condom out, ripping it open as Sesshomaru kept holding his head with his eyes closed. Kagome rolled it on Sesshomaru slowly making Sesshomaru's face twitch a little. She lifted herself a little pulling her underwear off on leg but keeping them on the other letting they slide down to her knee.

Kagome rolled it all the way down the sliding her hands slowly back up. Kagome lifted herself up so that she was over him. She licked her lips then dropped down fast. Sesshomaru arched a little off the ground with a groan.

Kagome rolled her hips slowly, leaning down kissing Sesshomaru chin slowly the moving upwards kissing his lips. Sesshomaru groaned again then flipped them over so he was on top slamming into Kagome.

Kagome grabbed the back of Sesshomaru's head pressing their lips together hard shoving her tongue into his mouth. Sesshomaru quickly took control of the kiss moving in and out of Kagome fast and hard. Sesshomaru lifted her hips up more to get a better access.

Kagome gasped and let go of Sesshomaru head moving her hands to his shoulders.

"Yeah, right there baby," Kagome moaned softly digging her fingernails into his shoulders. Sesshomaru hissed pressing his mouth against Kagome's neck as he sped up.

"Oh god," Kagome moaned feeling her climax getting closer, she whispered 'oh god' over and over again as Sesshomaru sucked on her collar bone.

Kagome arched her back against Sesshomaru as she came Sesshomaru coming right after her with a shake and a groan.

Kagome dropped back to the ground and panted. Sesshomaru let go of her legs and rested against her.

"You're amazing," Sesshomaru whispered pulling out of Kagome.

"Thanks," Kagome said kissing him then pushing him a little. "Off," she said making Sesshomaru chuckle then lift upwards to his knees.

Sesshomaru helped Kagome up and pulled the condom off tying it up then tossing it in the trash.

Kagome cleaned herself up with some tissue then pulling her underwear up.

"Someone is going to find that then we are going to be in trouble," Kagome said brushing her skirt down.

Sesshomaru buttoned his pants looking down into the trash.

"You're right," He grabbed some tissue then picked up the condom with it and headed into the bathroom to flush it. Kagome fixed her hair then heading into the bathroom to wash her hands and her face.

--

"Kagome was it a good meeting?" Kikyo asked as Kagome plopped down at the lunch table.

"Yep, vary good," Kagome said happily right as Sesshomaru was coming up to the table, "Takashi-sama right knows what he is doing."

Sesshomaru glared at Kagome the plated a kiss on Kikyo's cheek.

Kikyo smiled and turned her head so they could kiss on the lips.

"I'll see you after school?" Kikyo questioned with a small smile.

"Yes," Sesshomaru said standing straight.

"So how was the meeting?" Kikyo asked as Sesshomaru placed his hands on her shoulder.

"Great," Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

Sesshomaru pressed a kiss on the top of Kikyo's head then backed away, "I'll see you later Kikyo," he said softly then waved to the rest of the girls.

"See you tomorrow, Higurashi-san," Sesshomaru said with a small hardly noticeable grin.

"Tomorrow, Takashi-sama," Kagome said wanting to stick her tongue out at him but held herself together.

"Kagome! Kagome!" Shippou yelled just as Sesshomaru was about to leave, "I've found the perfect guy for you to date!" He said excitedly.

Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks and stared at the two.

"Who?" Kagome said barely excited.

"Inuyasha!" he said with a smirk and punched Kagome's arm softly.

"What?" Sesshomaru said loudly. The table turned to look at Sesshomaru for a reason why he disagrees.

"Well, Higurashi you are just to busy with everything and Inuyasha is an idiot," Sesshomaru said coolly.

Kagome frowned at him and stood up grabbing Shippou's arm, "You shouldn't worry about who I date Takashi-sama," she said coldly then turned with Shippou.

"Let's go see if Inuyasha wants to go out on a date with me," Kagome said with fake excitement.


End file.
